


Bronze Globe

by supermaket_flowers



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Bronze Globe is a triathlon, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I forgot to mention that, I think?, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Old Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, RIP, Triathlon, UK version, Written a while ago, almost forgot, cause UK version is superior, damn theres like no Octonauts content here!, so for this Kwazii and Peso are both in their common forms, they’re all shifters, this was meant to be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Kwazii spots a very interesting trophy in Peso’s quarters, leading to some conversation and the pirate cat learns stuff about the penguin medic.(I suck at summaries still)
Relationships: Kwazii & Peso (The Octonauts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Bronze Globe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But I'm a Penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231213) by [its_in_the_water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_in_the_water/pseuds/its_in_the_water). 



> Slight AU using the shifters idea from its_in_the_water’s fic But I’m a Penguin.  
> (copied from its_in_the_water) Common form = an anthropomorphic form that shifters can take on.  
> Just go read it already.

One day, Kwazii had been bored with nothing to do so he decided to annoy Peso.

Unfortunately for him, the penguin-shifter wasn't doing anything interesting, although Kwazii spot a very interesting trophy on a shelf in Peso's quarters.

"You competed in the Bronze Globe?” the cat-shifter asked as he closer examined Peso's trophey. "More than that, you won!" he added.

"Yeah?...I didn't set any records though," Peso said as he also looked at the trophy.

”Still, that's pretty impressive - wait, you competed the year before you signed on," Kwazii said.

”Pretty much."

* * *

"Then why did you get the Captain to compete in the Iron Clan that time instead of you?" Kwazii asked as he spotted an older Iron clam certificate.

”It's because no one except Pinto and my mum know I won the Bronze Globe and an Iron Clan and it's not taken well when a penguin wins," Peso said.

"Barnacles doesn't know, does he? "Kwazii asked, using what he had inferred.

”No-" Peso was going to say more but was interrupted.

"Then you should go tell him!" The cat-shifter grabbed Peso’s arm and dragged him into the Octo-chute.

**Author's Note:**

> You should really go read But I’m a Penguin, it’s the best Octonauts fic I’ve ever read.


End file.
